sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Holden Deckherd
Holden Deckherd (13 BBY, Imperial Center, Coruscant — ) is the only child of Deland and Amelie Deckherd, both Corellian in heritage. Childhood Deland Deckherd was an officer in the Imperial Navy, reaching the rank of Commander and eventually Third Officer aboard the VSD Subjugator and his mother a housewife. By all accounts his father was not a well respected officer and gained his rank through manipulation and coersion rather than true merit and not much better as a father, known to have physically and emotionally abused his son on multipule occassions. Despite this, young Holden still managed to excel in both his studies and athletics, enough that at age twelve he was accepted to a prestigious children's school ran by the military. While he had frequent discipline problems, high test scores and military prowess kept him in the program and eventual admittence into the Imperial Naval Academy at age sixteen. Defection to the New Republic On leave from the Academy and on his home world of Coruscant during the Battle of Endor, Holden used the opportunity to escape the planet during the confusion caused by the rebel victory and news of death of Palpatine. Soon after, the young man became one of the flood of new recruits to the Alliance, eventually New Republic, military. He turned down an offer to join the Alliance Fleet, an obvious choice given his prior training, and instead went into training to become a member of the Alliance ground forces. Service Record Brought into active duty less than a month after joining the Alliance military, Holden saw his first action during the Battle of Coruscant. The soldier would remain on Coruscant as part of the planetary defense forces thoughout the official formation of the New Republic, his company folded into the designation of the Marines and continued to see a great deal of action through out the years to follow. Deckherd proved to be a very apt soldier and eventually reached the rank of Sergeant. However, despite eleven years of service the young man never has been promoted beyond this rank due mostly to a record spotted with insubordinate action. Most notably Holden has lost his designation of Squad Commander on three seperate occasions due to failure to adhere to fallback orders. Loss of Active Duty and Current Status Stationed with his regiment aboard the NRSD Crusader, Deckherd suffered his the worst injury of his career during the Second Battle of Etti IV. After the ramming of the Crusader by the I2SD Conqueror the soldier was caught in a malfuctioning blast door while ensuring the safe evacuation of his squad. With his left leg trapped in the doors, the only choice to escape was to amputate. While the leg was soon replaced with a prosthetic, Sergeant Deckherd was removed from active duty and assigned to Ord Mantell as an instructor at the Marine training facilities. Just recently, the marine was returned to active duty to serve as guard and escort of former imperial commander Lynae Cassius during her time under temporary asylum within the New Republic, a twisted coincidence to be sure as it was Cassius in command of the Conqueror during the incident with the Crusader. Deckherd, Holden Deckherd, Holden Deckherd, Holden